1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to retention assemblies, and particularly, to a retention assembly for a hard disk and an electronic device utilizing the retention assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as desktop computers or servers, usually include data storage, such as hard disks, to increase the functionality of the electronic device.
A typical electronic device includes a frame and a hard disk secured on the frame by fasteners, electrically connected to other electronic components such as a motherboard, by cables. However, it is often time-consuming and laborious to replace the hard disk, because the cables connected to the hard disk must be unplugged and then reconnected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.